fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Xolo
Xolo is a male customer who makes his first appearance as a Closer in Papa's Wingeria. Appearance Xolo has fair skin, rather large build, freckled face, orange ruffled hair, bushy eyebrows, and mismatched eyes. He wears a yellow ripped sleeveless shirt with a big black "X" sewn on it and a turquoise blue scarf. He also wears purple and blue-striped bottoms with red and pale yellow stitched patches on it, a green belt with big bronze buckle, and white shoes with yellow laces. Clean-Up His clothing is remodeled. His eyebrows are pointed slightly upwards. He got tanner and his hair having a more vivid color. Styles Style B Xolo wears a purple sleeveless shirt with a big white "X" printed on it, vivid blue "spiky" armholes, and pale aqua cross-stitches. He also wears yellow, medium-length fingerless gloves, a turquoise blue belt, and two-tone black striped bottoms. He also wears bright yellow scarf with yellow and light orange tassels, and aqua green and white shoes with purple laces and black soles. Style H Xolo dresses like a clown during Halloween. He wears his usual outfit, but he has curly blue and magenta dyed hair, a white powdered face, rosy cheeks, and a clown nose. He also wears white gloves. Xolo wears an outfit similar to his sister's during New Year in Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! and Papa's Pancakeria HD. He wears a black hat studded by light gray stars, a black sleeveless shirt with rainbow-colored side stitches, a white "X" sewn on the front, and studded by stars. He also wears rainbow pants and black shoes with purple laces and rainbow soles. Orders Papa's Wingeria/HD *5 Spicy Garlic Wings *5 Red Peppers *2 Mango Chili Dips Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage on a Hoagie Roll *Mustard *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Mushrooms *Relish *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Hyper Green **Small Red Hot Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria As a Closer, Xolo's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Fudge Brownie *Pumpkin Pie Syrup *Chunky Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Nuts *Rainbow Sprinkles *Creameo, Cookie, Creameo Papa's Pastaria As a Closer, Xolo's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Yum n' Ms *Tutti Frutti Syrup *Chunky Blend *Lemon Chiffon *Dreamsicle Topping *Rainbow Sprinkles *Gummy Onion, Gummy Worm, Gummy Onion Papa's Donuteria As a Closer, Xolo's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Meatballs (Bottom Left Half) *4 Red Peppers (Top Left Half) *6 Sausages (Right) *6 Ground Beef (Right) *Regular Bake *6 Slices Papa's Cheeseria As a Closer, Xolo's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Papa's Cupcakeria HD Papa's Bakeria As a Closer, Xolo's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Soft Taco with Beef *Blazeberry Sauce *Lettuce *Cheese *Peppers *Queso Blanco *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Queso Blanco Holiday (New Year) *Lava MunchMelt with Chorizo *Atomic Sauce *Lettuce *Cheese *Peppers *Queso Blanco *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Queso Blanco Papa's Sushiria As a Closer, Xolo's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Pancakeria HD *Blueberry French Toast *Strawberry Syrup *3 Strawberries *Pecan French Toast *Strawberry Syrup *3 Bananas *Drink: **Large Orange Juice with Cream Holiday (New Year) *Blueberry French Toast *Strawberry Syrup *3 Confetti Pie-Tarts *Pecan French Toast *Flavor X Drizzle *3 Confetti Pie-Tarts *Drink: **Large Orange Juice with Cream Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 53 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 63 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 36 *Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Rank 36 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 41 Unlockables *In Papa's Taco Mia HD and Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, he is unlocked with New Year and Lava MunchMelt. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD, he is unlocked with New Year and Confetti Pie-Tarts. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Xolo is a playable in the game. He is rescued in Level X: The X Zone, which requires all 50 Warp Keys to be collected. His Special Skill is Ground Pound and uses the X-Wand as a weapon. Trivia *Xolo is the only to order five of something, and a total of ten items. His orders in Wingeria/HD are yet also impossible to get perfect scores on because he orders a total of ten items. *He has always been a Closer since his debut in Papa's Wingeria, but not in places where Xandra does. *He and Xandra both have been Closers but not at the same time. *He is the only Wingeria debutant that does not have a Flipdeck. *There's a bug when his arm and neck are not attached whenever he's unlocked or like his meals. *He doesn't order Meatballs during Starlight Jubilee in Papa's Pastaria. *He always order the holiday-exclusive sushi wraps, fillings, and flavored teas in Papa's Sushiria. *He is the only customer to order Orange Juice with Cream in Papa's Pancakeria HD. **He is also the first customer to order two identical breakfast bases with different batter mixables in the game. Order Tickets Xolo Wingeria.png|Xolo's Wingeria order Xolo Hot Doggeria.png|Xolo's Hot Doggeria order 3 xolo.png|Xolo's Cupcakeria orders throughout the holidays Xolo freezeria HD.png|Xolo's Freezeria HD's order 6 xolo.png|Xolo's Pastaria orders throughout the holidays Screenshot (29).png|Xolo's Freezeria To Go! order 6 xolo 2.png|Xolo's Donuteria orders throughout the holidays Xolo WHD.png|Xolo's Wingeria HD order Xolo PTG.png|Xolo's Pizzeria To Go! order 6 xolo 3.png|Xolo's Cheeseria orders throughout the holidays. 5 xolo.png|Xolo's Bakeria orders throughout the holidays xolotmhn.png|Xolo's Taco Mia HD order during New Year xolotmh.png|Xolo's Taco Mia HD regular order 6 xolo 4.png|Xolo's Sushiria orders throughout the holidays Taco Mia To Go! Xolo (Holiday).png|Xolo's Taco Mia To Go! order during New Year Taco Mia To Go! Xolo (Regular).png|Xolo's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Xolo (Holiday).png|Xolo's Pancakeria HD order during New Year Pancakeria HD Xolo (Regular).png|Xolo's Pancakeria HD regular order Gallery XoloBCU.png|Xolo's old look Xolo's Full Body.png 22.jpg Xolo.jpg Angryxolo.jpg Hallway Hunt.png Xandra and Xolo.jpg Xolo and xandra.jpg Easter2013.jpg Xolo happy.png Screen shot 2013-06-05 at 3.16.13 PM.png Xandra & Xolo watching baseball.PNG xolohalloween.JPG Papa's Cupcakeria 4.png Perfxolowing.png perfect pasta xolo.png|Xolo considers his pasta perfect! Okay Pasta - Xolo.png Okay Pasta 2 - Xolo.png Perfect Cupcakes for Xolo.png Perfect Cupcakes for Xolo 2.png Xolo h.png Xolochest.jpg Framed photo.png|Xolo with the other Closers in parade comanda lui XOLO.jpg x twins.PNG Screen shot 2014-09-20 at 19.19.00.png|Xolo is not happy that his donuts are raw (though they do have the toppings he asked for) (Donuteria) Xolo's Halloween Costume before Star Customer.png Newyears2015.jpg Xoloperfect.png Bandicam 2015-04-04 20-12-10-311.jpg Xandra & Xolo.png Sad Xolo.png Xolo Cupcakeria Perfect.png|Xolo the Clown approves of his perfect cupcakes! XoloPerf.PNG|Xolo enjoys a perfect sandwich and fries! Xolo Cheeseria Perfect.png|Xolo is once again happy for his perfect sandwich! xolo arm.png beheader.png Cus.JPG Screenshot 2015-07-11-06-06-47.png dancingxoloandmehxandra.jpg xologradinghisorder.jpg Perfectxolo.png Screenshot (28).png Xolo.PNG Xolo Perfect Score (Bakeria).png|Xolo loves his perfect pie! xoloplux.jpg Perfect2.png PerfectXoloCBF.png|Xolo's perfect Cherry Blossom Festival pie! PerfectXoloLuau.PNG|And a perfect Summer Luau pie! PerfectXoloGroov.png|And then during Groovstock! the x twins.jpg Xolo Perfecto Bakeria2.png Screenshot 2.png XoloParade.png Xolo in VD.png|Xolo having perfect cupcakes in Valentine's Day! Screenshot (17).png XoloUnlockTacos.jpg Screenshot (45).png|A perfect New Year pie for Xolo! image.png A closer who got a perfect score..png TheXFamilyDonuteria.PNG PerfectOnXolo.PNG|Xolo enjoys a perfect pie! Xolo Perfect.png Screenshot 20161028-075351.png|Perfect on Xolo in Cupcakeria HD! Angry Xolo (Cleaned) (B).PNG bandicam 2016-11-13 16-57-52-264.jpg|Xolo receives a perfect pie! PerfectXoloo!.png|Perfect on Xolo in Sushiria! Christmas 2016 lg.jpg Perfect - Xolo.jpg|Xolo loves his perfect pie! I mage.jpeg|Xolo gets perfect cupcakes! Fan Art XoloandXandrabyLemonade813.jpg|By Lemonade813 EdnaandTwinsby763Lilypadpandaowl.jpg|By 763Lilypadpandaowl Ednabyaronora.jpg|By aronora Johnny, Gremmie,James, Skyler, Sue and Xolo.png|Collab customers made by Almei xolo chibi.jpg Xolo Chibi.jpg|Xolo Chibi Maker Xolo Chibi Style B.jpg|Xolo Chibi Maker Style B Xolo Chibi Style H Halloween.jpg|Xolo Chibi Maker Style H (Halloween) Xolo Chibi Style H New Year.jpg|Xolo Chibi Maker Style H (New Year) Xoloxandraedna.png|By aronora es:Xolo no:Xolo Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Wingeria Debuts Category:Closers Category:X Characters